Drizella Tremaine/Gallery
Images of Drizella Tremaine from the ''Cinderella'' franchise. Promotional Images ''Cinderella'' cn98.gif|Drizella 10169cinderella2.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia, shocked that the glass slipper fit Cinderella. Cinderella-the-glass-slipper.jpg Drizella tremaine.png Cinderella III A Twist In Time.jpg Drizella .png 300px-Cinderella3 0533.jpg ''Cinderella'' (2015) Wicked-Stepmother-Stepsisters-2015-Film.jpg Cinderella-Wicked-Stepmother-Poster-Crop-850x560.jpg Vogue-Stepmother-Cate-Blanchett.jpg Anastasia and Drizella in ball gowns 2.jpg Cinderella with stepmother and stepsisters.PNG Cinerella 2015 image.png Char-stepsisters.png Drizella tremaine.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Drizella.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Drizella 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Drizella 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x02 - A Pirate's Life - Photogrpahy - Drizella.png Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Photography - Drizella and Regina.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Photography - Drizella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Photography - Ivy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x02 - A Pirate's Life - Photogrpahy - Ivy.png Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Photography - Henry and Ivy.jpg Concept art Gal cin development-art stepsisters 447.jpg|Development art for Drizella. DrizellaAnastasiaMB.jpg|Concept art for Drizella and Anastasia by Mary Blair. StepsistersMB.jpg|Concept art for Drizella and Anastasia by Mary Blair. TremaineFamilyMB.jpg|Drizella, Anastasia, and their mother, by Mary Blair. Screenshots ''Cinderella Cinderella-37.png|10 year old Drizella with her mother and sister Cinderella-50.png|Drizella as a young girl cinderella152.jpg|Drizella and Cinderella Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8257.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg AandD1.jpg|Drizella with Anastasia and Lady Tremaine cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4703.jpg|Drizella's Angry And Says Why You Little Thief AandD2.jpg Drizella's big foot.png|One of Drizella's big feet. Drizella and sister.jpg|Sisters Drizella.jpg|Do you mind. I'm trying to sing Drizella-Anastasia-cinderella.jpg|Sisters Blind to whats behind them Drizella-Lady-Tremaine-Anastasia.jpg|A Wicked Family drizellashocked.JPG Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4720.jpg Tumblr mr8hic3Iov1qdfv3oo4 500.jpg Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo10 1280.jpg cinderella-stepsisters-laughing.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2 0808.jpg|Drizella in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. CINDERELLA 2-02.jpg|Drizella Tremaine looking at her ripped ribbon. Drizella and Lady Tremaine.jpg ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3 0026.jpg|Drizella in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. cinderella3 0128.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia cinderella3 0117.jpg|Drizella and Lady Tremaine Anastasia And Drizella Showing Their Bloomers.jpg|Anastasia and Drizella showing their bloomers after they saw Jaq and Gus Screen Shot 2012-10-10 at 4.47.39 PM.png|Drizella Tremaine waltzing around. Screen Shot 2012-10-10 at 4.48.00 PM.png|Drizella with her little sister, Anastasia. DrizellaLaugh.jpg|Drizella laughing Lady Tremaine and Drizella - A Twist in Time (1).jpg Lady Tremaine and Drizella - A Twist in Time (2).jpg Cinderella3 1293.jpg drizellacake.JPG drizellamagic.JPG|Utilizing the wand's power drizellabadhair.jpg|.. leaves her with bad hair day drizellaanatasiamagic.JPG Drizella (PR Grumble Bee).png ''House of Mouse Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia and Lucifer.png Tumblr lxstjxq3wv1qbrhzao1 500.png House Of Mouse - Ask Von Drake.jpg Anastasia-Drizella Lucifer HoM.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Floating Lanterns.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia lighting the lanterns Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Young Drizella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Saving Ella.jpg 705SmilingDrizella.png Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Holding Wand.jpg DrizellaLooksDown7x01.png Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Saving Drizella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Drizella and Regina.jpg|Regina teaches Drizella magic. Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Drizella and Ana.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Coven Recruits.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Gretel and Drizella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Drizella Vs. Gretel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Dead Gretel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Coven.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Caasting Curse.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Ivy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Ivy, Lucy and Rogers.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x02 - A Pirate's Life - Ivy and Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Ivy and Lucy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Ivy and Elsa Costume.jpg 705RoniIvy.png Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Ivy and the Witch.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Ivy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Rogers and Ivy.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Ivy and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Confrontation.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Ivy and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Ivy and Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Ivy Vs. Killer.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Ivy with Lanterns.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Ivy and Ana.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Board.jpg [[Cinderella (2015 film)|''Cinderella (2015)]] Cinderella stepsisters.jpg|Anastasia (left) and Drizella (right) in the live-action film. Cinderella 2015 25.jpg Cinderella 2015 45.jpg Cinderella 2015 44.jpg Cinderella 2015 38.jpg Cinderella 2015 36.jpg Cinderella 2015 35.jpg Cinderella 2015 54.jpg Cinderella 2015 52.jpg Cinderella 2015 61.jpg Cinderella 2015 58.jpg Anstasia-drizella-trying-on-the-shoe.jpg Video games KHBBS Report Drizella.jpg|Drizella Tremaine Printed media Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 2.jpg DrizellaAnastasiaBookAdaptation.jpg Merchandise 6763036280094.jpg Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg Cin008a.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg CinderellaPouch Japan.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries